


Love is an Open English Book

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frozen Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Frozen puns. So many Frozen puns.





	Love is an Open English Book

**Author's Note:**

> request: “Hey, I really like your blog. Could I request a Youngjae fic where he tries to speak English and the reader helps him learn and it’s really sweet. Thanks!!!!!” -anon
> 
> -Admin Bee

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, which was rare around here. I was curled up under a blanket on the couch, watching a Disney movie with Coco asleep on my lap. I sighed, enjoying the peace. Suddenly, a loud, frustrated groan came from the next room. I paused the movie, disturbing Coco. She huffed and got up to lay beside me.

“Youngjae, what’s wrong?” I called, kicking the blanket off to go see. He was sitting in his bedroom, open books spread around him. He was splayed out on his back, and when he saw me in the doorway, he groaned again.

“English is hard,” he said, pouting.

“Oh poor baby,” I said sarcastically, going over to sit next to him on the floor, “just keep working, you’ll get it.”

He rolled over to press his face into my legs. “All the other guys get it, and I know they’re joking, but I hate how they make fun of me for this.”

“Youngjae,” I sighed, running my fingers through his hair comfortingly, “do you want to take a break? Coco and I are watching a movie.”

He nodded, rolling off of my lap so we could both get up. I rubbed his back as we walked back into the living room. Coco lifted her head and wagged her tail when she saw Youngjae enter, and I felt his shoulders relax on seeing her. He ran over to the couch, bending down to fawn over his dog. She licked his face and he laughed, the tension he carried earlier melting away. We settled onto the couch, and I pulled the blanket back up until we were a burrito.

“This one’s almost over, but we can watch another afterward.”

He only snuggled into my shoulder, so I pressed play again. We didn’t say anything during the movie, but a few times we both laughed out loud and Youngjae hummed along to the last song. I clicked back to the Netflix home menu when the credits started to play.

“What do you want to watch?” I pressed my cheek into his hair.

He contemplated for a moment, “can we watch Frozen?”

I went and found it under the “Watched Recently” tab, but hovered over the play button. “Do you want to try watching it in English with Korean subtitles? You’ve watched it so many times, it might be helpful.”

“We can try,” he shrugged.

I set the captions and clicked back to start the movie. The familiar opening song started, but the low voices now sang in English. Youngjae was quiet past the first song, and I could tell he was trying to concentrate on the language we were hearing.

And then the real first song started. I couldn’t help but smile as the familiar piano notes played. Young Anna slid up to the door and knocked, and I replicated the gesture softly on Youngjae’s leg.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Pause.

I looked down to see Youngjae laying across my lap, hand on the remote. He sat up and bit his lip, concentrating. His voice falters, and he turned to look at me for help.

“Snowman,” I enunciated in English, smiling softly.

“Do you wahn build a snohman?” He sang this time, the wide grin spreading over his face almost cutting off his words. He leaned over to take control of the remote again, starting the scene over so the song would play from the beginning. He picked up on a few of the English words he knew, switching back to singing in Korean between phrases. We spent more time quoting dialogue back and forth than actually watching the movie, but it didn’t matter with the way Youngjae was smiling.

We attempted to sing “Love is An Open Door” as a duet, but he insisted on singing Anna’s part in Korean and interjected with some of Han’s lines in English.

“I love crazy,” he sang, turning to stare right at me. I tried to swat at him, but he caught my hands and held them against his chest as he sang along to the words he knew. He was particularly confident during the chorus, his voice getting to the point where it was loud enough to overpower mine. I was giggling so much at his attempt of singing the duet by himself though, that I wouldn’t have been able to sing along anyway.

We settled down after that song, fixing the blanket that had fallen off during the dramatic musical number so it lay over our legs again. It was a useless attempt though. As the scene drew closer to the most prominent song of the movie, I felt Youngjae fidget in giddy anticipation.

The familiar piano notes played as the snow swirled around on screen, and I glanced over at Youngjae to peek at his expression. It wasn’t excited, as I had expected, but instead somewhere between puzzled and concentrated.

“(Y/N), can you help me with the English lyrics?”

I nodded, pausing the movie and pulling up the lyrics in English on my phone. We listened to the song by itself a few times so he could get used to hearing the pronunciations and then looked at the words. I explained some of the phrases; such as “conceal, don’t feel” being the way that Elsa was hiding her emotions from others and pretending not to be bothered by her problems; “the cold never bothered me anyway” being a play on words, ‘the cold’ being literally the snow and figuratively the opinions of the townspeople that judged her; and his favorite “let it go”.

“Ok, so usually you would say ‘let it go’ to someone when they’re focused on something that doesn’t matter anymore, like if we had an argument and resolved it, but one of us brought it up a week later. I could say, ‘let it go, Youngjae’ to tell you that we shouldn’t be arguing about it anymore.”

“How does she use it?” He asked, looking back at the paused screen.

“She uses it personally, she says ‘let it go’ to herself, in a ‘don’t let what they’ve said about you before bother you anymore’ way,” I paused, waiting to see if he seemed confused, “does that make sense?”

He carefully leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek, grabbing the remote at the same time. He rewound to the start of the song, hesitating before playing it again.

“Thank you,” he said, “for being so patient with me.”

I wrapped my arms sideways around his waist, letting my head flop onto his shoulder, “Of course, if you ever need help, don’t be afraid to ask.”

He pulled my shoulders closer into him, placing a soft kiss on my hair and pressing play on the movie. Let It Go started again, and he sang along with more certainty than before. Of course, a couple of words were dropped and some of his pronunciation was off, but my heart fluttered at how hard he was trying. The English lesson ended there for the day, mostly because he stayed on the couch and cuddled for a few hours after the movie ended instead of going back to study.

Youngjae had to go back to the studio during the week, so I had the house to myself again. I was doing some cleaning when my cell phone dinged with a text notification.

“Hey,” it was JB, “you wouldn’t have any idea why Youngjae is suddenly yelling in English, do you?”

I stalled, typing back, “That depends, what is he saying?”

JB sent a video that I hesitantly clicked on. They were in the practice room, but I guessed they were on a break from how most of the boys were running around. I couldn’t make out much from how the noise echoed around the room, but Youngjae’s loud voice was clear.

“Jackson, let it go!”

Oh no.

“Youngjae!” JB called from behind the phone, and he turned to look at the camera. “Can you repeat what you were saying earlier?”

He ran over to the camera smirking, “the cold never bothered me anyway,”

The video ended with everyone in the video laughing and my screen went back to the text message.

“Let me guess, Bam was complaining about being cold.” I typed, adding a snowflake emoji.

“Basically,” replied JB, “this wasn’t your doing was it?”

“Maybe… ok, it was, but he was frustrated with studying English.”

JB didn’t reply, but I got another notification that Youngjae texted.

“Mark suggested another movie, can we have another English lesson on Saturday?” He had added three hearts and a hopeful face to the end of his message, and I smiled.

“As long as you promise not to yell Frozen quotes at your friends during practice.” I sent.

“Fine.”

“Then it’s a date.”


End file.
